Secrets Of The Cat
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: Meowth has a secret, how will team rocket find out, and what does jigglypuff have to do with it?


**James: my backs killing me**

**Jessie: quit whining**

**Team rocket were (once again) digging pitfall traps for the twerps and the electric rat,**

**Of coarse they would never actually fall into the traps but **

**They have nothing better to do so,**

**James: hey where's Meowth?**

**They both looked up to see the cat sitting on a boulder staring at the moon with a big goofy grin on his face**

**James: Meowth?, Meowth?**

**Suddenly Meowth snapped out of it,**

**He looked at James and the red on his face disappeared**

**Meowth: huh, what?**

**James: Meowth what happened to you? It's like you were in another world or something**

**Meowth: oh, uh it's notin really**

**I was just, uh, tinkin about food, yeah I was tinkin about lotsa cat food! Yeah dats it, cat food!**

**Jessie and James looked at each other**

**Jessie:………**

**James:………**

**Meowth: what?**

**Don't we got work ta do?**

**Meowth picked up a shovel and began to walk over to the traps when James spotted something **

**James: (gulp)…….uh-oh**

**Jessie: what? what is it?**

**James: j-jigglypuff**

**Meowth: what!?**

**Meowth head spun round until he spotted jigglypuff, he kept walking but while looking at jigglypuff he stepped into one of the traps and fell right in just as jigglypuff was starting to sing**

**That night,**

**Meowth: …..what's wrong kid,…….down in de dumps huh?……what got you feeling blue?**

**Meowth began flashing back in his dreams to exactly what happened outside the onix tunnel,**

**Reliving it all in his sleep**

**(for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about,**

**Go watch the johto journeys episode Tunnel Vision**

**Because unless you've seen that episode, none of this will make sense,**

**So go on,**

**I'll just wait……………**

…………………**..................................**

**Okay I can't wait.)**

**The next morning,**

**Meowth: De world is our apple and we're gonna take a big juicy bite,…**

**Meowth's eyes sprung open as he remembered what came next,**

**Meowth: waaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Get dis snubbull ouffa me!**

**Meowth looked around him,**

**He was in a hole with pen on his face having just screamed about his tail being in pain with no sign of snubbull or team rocket**

**Meowth: huh? Hey, whats goin on, where's Jessie and James?**

**James: up here Meowth,**

**Meowth looked up to Jessie and James staring down at him tiredly**

**Meowth: huh, how'd youse guys get up dere?**

**James: Meowth we've been up here all night, 'YAWN'**

**Meowth: den how'd I get down here and where's snubbull?**

**Jessie: last night jigglypuff started to sing and you fell into one of our pitfall traps, 'YAWN'**

**Meowth: but what about snubbull?**

**Jessie: what **_**about**_** snubbull?**

**Meowth: it was on my tail I just know it, I felt it bite**

**James: you were just having a bad dream Meowth, now get out of that hole, and wipe the marker off your face,**

**We have to get ready for the twerps**

**The twerps were walking along the road when they fell into **

**(another, team rocket has too much time on their hands) pitfall trap**

**Prepare for trouble **

**And make it double**

**To protect the world from devastation**

**To unite all peoples within our nation**

**To denounce the evils of truth and love**

**To extend our reach to the stars above**

**Jessie **

**James**

**Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light**

**Surrender now or prepare to fight**

… **I SAID,**

**Surrender now or prepare to fight,**

…**MEOWTH!**

**Everyone including team twerp**

**Looked over to see Meowth and (gulp) jigglypuff!**

**Everyone:…….uh-oh**

**Jigglypuff began to sing and everyone began to fall asleep,**

**But before he did main character twerp (that's ash) noticed something strange**

**But I'm gonna be a total jerk and make you wait to find out what it was XD**

**Later,**

**Ash: 'YAWN' **

**Ash, misty and whatsisface with no eyes were climbing out of the hole and wiping the pen off their face**

**Ash: jigglypuff is really starting to get on my nerves**

**Brock: yeah, it's worse than team rocket**

**Suddenly ash remembered what he had seen**

**( so now you'll find out what it was)**

**Ash: oh yeah, guys before it put us to sleep I noticed something**

**Misty: what was it ash?**

**Ash: it was Meowth**

**Brock: wow ash, we've never seen one of those before**

**Ash:…….brock, shut up**

**Anyway like I was saying **

**Well, Meowth was looking at jigglypuff**

**Misty: so?**

**Ash: so he had a goofy big smile on his face and he was just staring at her**

**Misty: maybe they've got some sort of evil scheme with jigglypuff**

**Brock: gee,….team rocket, evil scheme,**

**Who'd a thought?**

**Misty: man, what is the matter with you tonight?**

**Ash: guys! How are we gonna find out what they're evil scheme is?**

**Misty: I got it we'll interrogate them!**

**Ash: great idea misty!**

**But who out of team rocket is most likely to crack under pressure?**

**Ash:….**

**Misty:….**

**All three: Meowth**

**Some place else,**

**Team rocket were sound and comfortably asleep in the park after another day of twerp-induced failure, when suddenly some figures started sneaking through the bushes.**

**They crept up to where team rocket were sleeping and bagged Meowth in a brown sack and ran off**

**Back at,….um….wherever the heck the twerps were staying,**

**The two figures (who if you haven't figured it out by now, were ash and misty) tipped the sack upside down and out fell Meowth, still asleep as if he had never been moved**

**Ash: man, he is one sound sleeper,**

**C'mon Meowth, wake up,**

**Meowth?**

**Meowth: ……..we'll call ourselves de dream team……..**

**Ash: MEOWTH!!!**

**Meowth: waaaaaaaaaa!**

**GET OUFFA MY TAIL!!!!!!!!**

**Meowth, still believing snubbull was the one who had woken him up, scratched ash right across the face**

**Ash: waaaaaaaaa! **

**Meowth: waa! Twoips!?**

**What am I doin wit de twoips?!**

**Misty: Meowth, relax**

**We're not gonna hurt you**

**Misty began to pet Meowth on the head which she knew would calm him down**

**He may have been able to walk and talk but he was still a cat and couldn't resist purring at this**

**Meowth:……so, if youse guys don't wanna hurt me, den what do ya want me for?**

**Misty: we just wanna ask you a question Meowth**

**She was still petting him so at this point Meowth would have battled mewtwo for misty**

**Meowth: well, okay den,**

**What is it?**

**Misty: well,**

**What are you and team rocket doing with jigglypuff?**

**Meowth: 80.…………..what?**

**Misty: well ash says he saw you standing next to her when she started to sing,**

**We just wanna know why**

**Meowth: …..well, uh,(gulp)**

**Y-ya see I ,uh I was just,**

**IWASJUSTDEREBECAUSEIWASDEREANDDEREAIN'TNOTINGOINONSOJUSTDROPIT!!!**

**(I was just there because I was there and there ain't nothin going on so just drop it!!!)**

**At that Meowth ran for the door and bolted on all fours back to where the rest of team rocket were,**

**But before they could ask him where he'd been he collapsed on to the grass and panted himself to sleep**

**Ash:……….did anyone else find that suspicious?**

**Misty and brock: B(**

**Ash: well that didn't work, what do we do now?**

**Misty: well there is one more person we can ask**

**Ash and brock: who?**

**Misty: awwww c'mon jigglypuff,**

**There's gotta be something you'll tell us about team rocket**

**Jigglypuff just looked away and said nothing so they decided to leave it alone**

**Misty: wait, I've got it!**

**We'll just spy on them every night until we see something suspicious**

**Ash and brock: yeah!**

**So they continued to spy on team rocket every night for 4 days until they spotted that Meowth was missing,**

**So they decided to go down to the park to look for him**

**Ash: what do you think he's doing?**

**Brock: hey, there!**

**Brock pointed to a small clearing in the trees where Meowth was standing**

**They crept up to the clearing and all of a sudden,**

**Jigglypuff appeared!**

**Meowth: so, uh look,**

**I ,ugh pull yourself together Meowth, I (gulp) like you**

**Jigglypuff said something back to Meowth which once again put that goofy grin across his face**

**But then jigglypuff said something else to Meowth and the grin slowly disappeared as jigglypuff began to look sad too**

**The next morning,**

**Ash and twerps were walking past the park when they spotted team rocket just waking up and decided that this would be a good time to find out about last night**

**Ash: team rocket!**

**We need to talk!**

**Prepare 'YAWN' prepare for trouble**

**Make that double**

**To protect the world from devastation**

'**YAWN' to unite all peoples within our nation**

**To denounce the evils of truth and love**

**To extend our reach to the stars above**

**Jessie**

**James**

**Team……team rocket blasts off at the speed of light **

**Surrender now or ….or, uh,**

**Something about fighting, right?**

**James: ………oh C'MON Meowth, gimme a break**

**Jessie: this is the second time in a row you've missed your cue, Meowth!**

**They turned round to find Meowth still asleep having not noticed his cue at all**

**( remember that what happened last night happened at like 3 am)**

**All: MEOWTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Meowth: waaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Meowth woke up to everyone yelling at him**

**Jessie: Meowth, once and for all,**

**We want to know what's going on with you**

**Misty: yeah, you**

**and jigglypuff**

**James: oh I think I know**

**All: **_**you**_** know?!**

**James: man you guys are jerks, I can know stuff**

**Jessie: well james, what is this thing you know that we don't?**

**James: isn't it obvious?**

**Meowth and Jigglypuff**

…**are in love**

**Ash, misty, brock and Jessie: WHAT?!**

**THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!!**

**Meowth: ……….HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW!!!**

**Everybody else again: WHAT!!!!!!!**

**Meowth suddenly burst with excitement and told them everything**

**Meowth: LASTNIGHTIASKEDHERIFSHELIKEDMEANDSHESAIDYESSOWEBOTHLIKEEACHOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(…….figure it out for yourself)**

**Meowth fell over and gasped for air as everyone tried to figure out what he'd just said**

**(about 2 hours later)**

**Misty:…….so, you two are, together now?**

**Jessie: …..I, guess they are**

**James: awwww, they're going to be sooooooo cute together!**

**Ash: wait, if she said she likes you,**

**Then why did you both look so sad last night?**

………**..Meowth?**

**Meowth: …….zzzzzz…**

**That's right, it took them that long to figure out what Meowth said that he fell asleep waiting**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Everyone just stared at Meowth wondering why he had just woke up screaming until they noticed that snubbull had just happened to come by and provide a wake up call**

**Meowth: GET DIS SNUBBULL OUFFA ME!!!!!!!**

**They managed to pull snubbull off Meowth and get the answers to their questions **

**Which were like this:**

**Meowth and jigglypuff had been in love since they were both nice to each other in Tunnel Vision**

**Last night they both looked sad because jigglypuff spotted the twerps ,and James for some reason, watching them and told Meowth in pokemon language to look sad or they'd suspect something**

**They weren't going out but they were in love**

**They would continue to meet at night in secret to be with each other**

……**.oh wait,**

**None of the others knew that last part or would ever find out**

**JIGGLYOWTH 4EVA!!**


End file.
